cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Yo Gabba Gabba! characters
''Yo Gabba Gabba ''is an American-Canadian-Scottish comedy educational musical children's television series. The Gabbas consist of DJ Lance and 5 costumed full-bodied puppet characters (Muno, Plex, Foofa, Toodee, and Brobee). Other characters have appeared occasionally, including Muno's sister Chibo, his brother Gogo, his parents, Foofa's brother Foofle, Toodee's brother Keedee, Gooble, Sparkles the Unicorn-Giraffe, Barbara the Bird Lady and her daughter Lola, and the band the Yo Dazzlers. There have also been several animated characters. The six main characters appeared in the first episode Eat, which was filmed at Downey Studios & aired on August 20th in 2007. The Gabba Gang was played by only one set of actors, while the voices were provided by other actors. Unless otherwise indicated, all the following actors and voice talent were in the show from 2007 until its last episode, Day Camp, in 2015. * DJ Lance Rock – (Portrayed by Lance Robertson U.S., voice dubbed by Ortis Deley in the UK) A DJ who is the friend of the other characters and the series' host. * Muno – (Voiced by Adam Deibert U.S., Bob Golding UK) A friendly red male cyclops. He's the tallest, is somewhat clumsy and has a close bond with Foofa (though she also bonds with Brobee in the same way). He is also the band's guitarist. He lives in a summer place called “Muno Land”. In the episodes "Family", "Circus", and "Baby", his family makes an appearance. During Super Bowl XLIV, he appeared in a commercial for the Kia Sorento. His realm resembles the moon, another planet, or a desert and he has a pet horse. He has three stomachs with Anthropomorphic candy seen in the X-ray in the Season 1 episode "Halloween" (#13). However another X-ray in the Season 1 episode "Imagine" (#20) shows him with one stomach, a normal heart and lungs. His catchphrase is "Razzle Dazzle". * Foofa – (Voiced by Emma Jacobs-Briggs U.S., Teresa Gallagher UK) A female flower bubble character who's "pink and happy." She likes flowers, rainbows, dolphins and unicorns. She lives in a spring place called “Foofa Land”. Her instrument is the tambourine. Her realm is a spring or summer meadow. * Brobee – (Voiced by Amos Watene U.S., Justin Fletcher UK) A small, green male monster and the youngest of the gabbas. He lives in a fall place called “Brobee Land”. He is the drummer for the Gabba band. He is the one of the characters whose facial expression changes depending on the situation; his normal face turning into a frown, and vice versa. He is often subjected to trying new foods. His realm is a vast autumn forest. It is mentioned that he is four years old. * Toodee – (Voiced by Erin Pearce U.S., Jonell Elliot UK) A blue arctic female cat dragon who loves to have fun. She has a close bond with Plex and is the bassist for the Gabba band. She resides in a winter arctic realm, with icicles. She lives in a winter place called “Toodee Land”. * Plex – (Voiced by Christian Jacobs U.S., Justin Fletcher UK) A magic yellow robot who is treated as a male and the oldest of the gabbas. He is portrayed as being smart and as the leader of Gabba Land. Plex usually teaches lessons to his friends and is a father figure to the gang. He can also use his special ray to bring things into existence. His instrument is the keytar. He has no realm in particular, though he seems to have a "docking station" between Foofa and Brobee's realms. In "Gabbaland Begins", Plex is the first in DJ Lance's original creations before he goes through the main characters like Muno, Foofa, Brobee, and Toodee, although, Brobee is supposedly a four-year-old in the series. * Gooble – (Voiced by Joel Fox U.S.) A ghost who is always sad. He resides in a magical house located in a non-gabba land-place named "Gooble Land". Category:Characters